Y encontrar el amor cuando nos llegue (and find love when we get)
by Alize Janthy
Summary: -por que las luces mágicas me guiaron aquí?... eres... eres... un Dragón! -Yo escojo... una cacería de dragones. Esta es una historia alternativa que une lo mejor de dos maravillosas películas, entra y descubre que pasaría así... MERIDA & HIPO 3
1. Chapter 1

**Mericcup**

**Hola! Yo soy alize y este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste tanto como a mi hacerlo y pues vamos… Oh si lo olvidaba, esta historia está escrita con muchos diálogos pero sin poner "dijo Merida" o "dijo el rey Fergus" según yo, se entiende como en una novela pero si necesitan que los ponga déjenlo en los comentarios. :)**

**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Disney y Dreamworks, y yo soy una simple mortal que se enamoró de la pareja que podrían formar Merida e Hipo.**

**-dialogos**

"**pensamiento"**

Episodio 1.- flash back (en el campamento El rey Fergus la reina Elinor y su pequeña hija Merida.)

-uh fallé

-ve por ella entonces…

-un arco Fergus? Es tan solo una niña.

**Con Merida en algún lugar del bosque:**

-donde te metiste? Pero que… eres…Una luz mágica!

Un rastro de pequeñas luces azules brillantes empezó a llevar a la pelirroja a lo profundo del bosque, frente a unos arbustos la última de las luces desapareció.

-pero no hay paso…

Dijo decepcionada, en ese instante un par de ojos enormes, verdes profundos como los de un gato se abrieron sorprendiendo a la niña que retrocedió, mientras la cabeza de un dragón negro salía de entre los arbustos.

-eres un… un…

-Dragón!... A él!

Grito el rey corriendo hacia su hija, mientras empuñaba su espada.

-Elinor llevate a Merida de aquí!

La reina tomo en brazos a su hija y salió corriendo hacia los caballos, el dragón vio alejarse a la pequeña pelirroja y soltó un quejido, el rey Fergus atacó y el dragón disparó.

**Años más tarde…**

-por fin es el día! Esto será estupendo… sin deberes ni obligaciones… sin lecciones…

-buenos días princesa (se escucha una voz, mientras Merida toma una manzana)

-buenos días esta Angust listo para salir?

-la está esperando princesa

-excelente, este será el mejor cumpleaños de TOODOSSS!

Merida había estado montando a Aungus todo el día, practicando el tiro con arco y llego hasta una catarata que cuando el sol se pone iluminaba el agua de un color anaranjado resplandeciente, les llamaban cataratas de fuego.

-esto es estupendo! Pero… me pregunto que hay más allá.

Merida nunca había salido de las tierras de su reino que si no eran escasas conocía cada rincón de ellas, más allá del bosque eran días de viaje y madre de Merida le prohibía pasar la noche fuera sola, después de todo era la princesa y su reino tenía enemigos.

-por los dioses es tardísimo, mi madre va a matarme!

Angust iba a todo galope de vuelta al castillo, y en la entrada lo que sorprendió a Merida fue no ver a su madre parada en la puerta esperando para darle un regaño de una hora sobre responsabilidades (como hacía casi siempre) pero no, en cambio la encontró en el gran salón almorzando con toda la familia (regañando a sus hermanos) mientras su padre contaba mor millonésima ves cómo había perdido su pierna contra el gran dragón "muerte de noche" (como le decían a los furia nocturna)

-pero bueno no todo es perfecto (pensó Merida, mientras escuchaba el relato y como cada vez solo recordaba esos profundos ojos verdes)

-niños quieren dejar de jugar con la comida!, Merida cariño siéntate que tal tu paseo?

-am… bieeennnn, no estas molesta "por qué pregunte"

-por qué lo estaría?

-no por nada

-bueno como sea tu padre estaba esperando para decirte algo, Fergus?...

El rey al escuchar las palabras de la reina solo pudo escupir dramáticamente su bebida, cosa que hiso reír a los trillizos que se retiraron para dejar hablar a sus padres.

-Merida… nosotros… am…

-por favor, Merida hija los lord´s nos presentaran a sus hijos para pretenderte

-QUE!

-y los clanes aceptan!

-PEROO QUE…QUE DICE!

-yo no… ella… (Señalando a la reina)

-Merida no sé por qué reaccionas así, este año se organizara un torneo por tu mano, será el año de tu boda!

-Y supongo que como una princesa solo puedo hacer lo que me dicen! Me reúso, no lo hare y no puedes obligarme!

Dicho esto la pelirroja alterada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su recamara, seguida por la reina Elinor, osea su madre.

La reina Elinor encontró a Merida desfogando su furia contra uno de los pilares de su cama.

-Merida, que estás haciendo?

- tu cálmate a tu manera y yo a la mía!

-una princesa jamás se altera de ese modo!... Merida hija escucha será mejor que aceptes lo que va a suceder, los clanes presentaran a sus candidatos este año y tu tendrás que casarte, esto es para lo que te has estado preparando

-Yo no me he estado preparando tú lo has hecho! No lo entiendes quiero mi libertad aun no quiero casarme esto es injusto!

-injusto, por favor Merida eres la princesa y tienes responsabilidades y tenemos todo un reino a nuestro cargo crees que esto es solo por ti? la unión de los clanes crees que fue por diversión? que todos queríamos esta alianza? Por favor no seas ridícula, las invasiones, los dragones fue una época muy oscura formamos esta alianza y ahora somos la realeza, tú serás la reina y este es el precio que hay que pagar

-es solo que no quiero que mi vida termine solo así, aun quiero hacer cosas, ver mundo!

-ver mundo dices! has escapado muchas tardes de tus deberes para "ver el mundo", no te eh dicho nada porque este día llegaría pero…

-libertad?! Tengo que volver cada anochecer!, eh recorrido cada lugar no más lejos de eso

-Y tienes suerte niña no tienes ni idea de los peligros que hay allá a fuera, los vikingos, tú no tienes ni idea…

-Nooo… estas escuchando!

-Tú no estas escuchando esta charla se terminó y será mejor que duermas, mañana nos espera un gran día.

**A la mañana siguiente en el gran salón:**

-Estamos aquí para la presentación de los candidatos

-clan Macintosh

-majestad le presento a mi hijo y heredero que tan solo con su espada venció a mil enemigos.

El hijo de lord Macintosh cabello negro de escobeta como su padre, vestido solo con un kilt (falda escocesa) dejaba ver dibujos con pintura azul, su ego es lo que más resaltaba del muchacho al menos viendo lo de frente porque de perfil su nariz lo opacaba todo.

-clan Macguffin

-su majestad le presento a mi hijo mayor que a hundió navíos vikingos y con sus manos venció a dos mil enemigos

El hijo de Macguffin, enorme fornido y con un rostro demasiado pequeño para él, muy bueno rompiendo troncos por la mitad como presentación pero no intentes hablar con el parece que se le enterró una astilla en la cabeza.

-clan Dinwall

-les presento a mi único hijo que hiso añicos a toda una armada sin ayuda, con un brazo guio el solo un navío y con el otro alzo su poderosa espada y derroto a toda una flota atacante.

El pequeño Dingwall sus dientes de castor y su peinado de duende no eran comparación contra lo que había en su cabeza… nada.

-Reina Elinor, a decidido ya la princesa cual será la base del torneo?

-"seré yo la que decida, tengo que pensarlo bien, tiene que ser algo imposible"

-lo lamento mis lord´s la princesa no ha escogido un reto adecuado así que seré yo quien…

-por el contrario madre (interrumpiendo a la reina) "es ahora o nunca" … eh decidido una cacería de dragones.

**Y bueno eso ha sido todo espero les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mericcup**

**Hola! Yo soy alize y sean bienvenidos a la segunda parte de "Y encontrar el amor cuando nos llegue (and find love when we get)" cha cha cha chAAAn! Aplausos, aplausos, gracias, gracias (haciendo reverencia) y gracias a los que leyeron, están leyendo y a los que(con suerte) leerán mi fic y… y… me voy antes de que empiece a llorar, Que lo disfruten!**

**- diálogos**

"**pensamiento"**

Episodio2.-

-Una cacería de dragones Merida! Pero como se te ocurre? Parte de la alianza fue para deshacernos de esas bestias que nos atacaban nos robaban comida y lo logramos! Y tú harás que vallan en busca de ellos

-No es que pretenda que mueran, es como dije en la ceremonia

Flash back*

-Una cacería de dragones.

Todos estaban sorprendidos algunos horrorizados con la idea, Mody se desmayó cerca de un guardia que logro atraparla antes de caer al piso y el hijo de Dingwall… bueno él era el único sin reacción parecía no haber entendido el riesgo de aquella misión casi imposible.

-pero mi reina (comenzó lord Macintosh) tardamos mucho en expulsar a todos los dragones del reino y nos costó muchas vidas también

-sin mencionar que no sabemos dónde están! (grito lord Mcguffin)

La reina Elinor estaba dispuesta a decirle a los lord´s que cambiaría el reto por algo más coherente, pero Merida lo presencio y antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo Merida habló

-Mis lord´s (lo aprendió de su madre)como es costumbre y en favor a el reino a nuestro cargo(viendo de reojo a su madre) el primogénito de cada clan podrá competir en este torneo por… por mi mano(sintió como se le atoraron las palabras pero continuo) el ganador de este torneo probará así ser merecedor de ser el próximo rey de toda nuestra tierra es el precio que debemos pagar

-si, pero…

-Mis señores, como estos jóvenes no podrían realizar tal hazaña siendo hijos de los más poderosos lord´s que esta tierra haya visto! Estoy segura que esto sería pan comido para ustedes y ya es tiempo de demostrar como los herederos aprendieron de los mejores!

-SI! (Grito la multitud todos excepto por lord Dingwall que seguía con muchas dudas mientras veía a su hijo pero antes de poner una excusa Merida continuo)

-Todos recordamos las hazañas en el campo de batalla de lord Dingwall y como el expulso a la mayoría de dragones

-Su alteza querrá decir el clan Mcguffin, fui yo quien se deshizo de esas bestias

-muy por el contrario estoy seguro que la cantidad de dragones de la que yo me deshice fue mucho mayor a la de ustedes dos juntos

(Los lord comenzaron a molestarse entre ellos empezando a gritar para lo que Merida quería solo tuvo que agregar…)

-creo que si están tan atemorizados con la idea "que funcione por favor, que funcione" podríamos no hace el torneo y dejar que el joven Dingwall suba al trono ya que parece ser el más seguro de sí, sin una pisca de miedo listo para la lucha!

-atemorizados? Nosotros? JAMAS! Aceptamos! (Gritaron los competidores)

-Que el hijo de DingWall el más valiente por favor solo mírenlo es como un duende que acecha puentes

-Pero que has dicho!? Pequeño Dingwall!

(Y así se desato la guerra entre los clanes en el gran salón, la madre de Merida estaba furiosa y quiero decir furiosa, tomo a Merida del brazo durante el alboroto y la arrastro a una habitación). Fin del Flash back.

-claro debo aceptar que eso fue… como decirlo creativo…

-quien diría que lo que me enseñaste serviría tan bien (conteniendo la risa)

-No te pases de lista niña, estas en problemas crees que los planes pondrán a sus hijos en riesgo así sin mas? Por favor tú "plan" no funcionara los clanes no aceptaran tan fácilmente…

Dicho esto el gran alboroto se detuvo estrepitosamente haciendo que la reina sonriera

-como dije ahora tengo que ir a resolver lo que causaste

(Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta siquiera… el sonido regresó aún más fuerte los gritos se volvieron risas estrepitosas, Merida y su madre comenzaron a bajar y mientras lo hacían las risas fueron bajando, Merida alcanzo a ver como entre los guardias escondían dinero y otros, libretas donde anotaron sus apuestas

-Mi señora reina

-Mis señores se lo que tienen que decir y estoy completamente de acuerdo así que cambiare… (Antes de terminar fue súbitamente interrumpida por los lord´s)

-Aceptamos mi señora, la princesa tiene razón nuestro reino merece al mejor rey que se haya visto!

-mis señores entienden el riesgo de esta prueba

-lo entendemos mi señora y estamos dispuestos a pagar el precio!, POR EL REINO! (y una multitud los siguió a coro POR EL REINO!

(Una sonrisa complacida se mostró en el rostro de Merida, que rápidamente desapareció cuando su madre la miro)

-De acuerdo si no hay más que decir, habrá un festín antes de salir en busca de esos dragones

Y dando dos aplausos las sirvientas salieron con todo tipo de manjares para los invitados, Merida se disponía a bajar a comer pero su madre la detuvo

-tu y yo no hemos terminado

-Vamos (haciéndole una seña hacia la habitación)

-creo que no es necesario decir que estas castigada por que lo estas y te quedaras en este castillo tomando clases y haciendo tus deberes y… y sin postre hasta que los lord´s regresen de su búsqueda, quedo claro?

-muy claro. "Si me encuentras"

**Al día siguiente, los navíos estaban listos para zarpar en busca de los dragones, lo último que sabían de ellos es que se habían ido al norte a unas islas lejanas. **

**La madre de Merida está parada frente a la puerta de Merida.**

**-**Merida hija es hora de salir, tenemos que despedir a los lord´s y desearles suerte en su búsqueda "después de todo esto ha sido tu culpa, Merida escúchame sal en este instante", Merida?... (Abriendo la puerta) MERIDA!

-Por aquí su alteza (dirigiendo a Merida a su camarote) está usted segura que la reina aprobó su viaje?

-Por supuesto! , como dije antes la reina lamenta no poder despedir a los lord´s pero surgió algo muy… urgente ya sabe cosas del reino

-Entiendo es una pena, supongo que zarparemos entonces

-SI! Pronto!... am… Quiero decir…que deberíamos partir como nave insignia hacia la victoria!

-Hacia la Victoria! (Se escuchó en coro, mientras Merida entro al camarote y cerró la puerta)

-"lo lamento madre pero luchare por mi libertad… no importa lo que cueste".

**Y eso fue todo muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero les esté gustando, a mí me emociona cada vez más jijiji y les recuerdo que si tienen algún comentario… pues…Coméntenlo jajaja, Vamos no muerdo… no tan fuerte, so…nos leemos la próxima semana. ****Son súper. **

**Alize.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mericcup**

**Hola! Que tal yo soy alize bienvenidos al 3° episodio de: "Y encontrar el amor cuando nos llegue (and find love when we get)" YEEEY! y pues no tengo más introducción so… (Chasqueando los dedos)**

**- diálogos**

"**pensamiento"**

Episodio3.-

El viaje era largo y peligroso, ya habían pasado más de tres días desde los lord´s salieron de Dunbroch con la princesa Merida a bordo.

-esto no es posible! como puede una dormir con tanto frio, y en pleno verano! Me estoy congelando! "que tan lejos estaré de casa"

**En eso el navío comenzó a moverse con mucha fuerza, de un lado a otro. Una extraña tormenta se había empezado a formar.**

- pero que extraño, den la vuelta rodearemos la tormenta

-desaten las velas, tenemos que quitarlas o el viento nos arrastra a la tormenta!

-Señor parece ser que es la tormenta la que viene hacia nosotros! (Señalando a la enorme nube negra con rayos que se acercaba a la flota)

-PERO QUE! Preparen todos sus armas eso parece ser…

-señor la princesa! (señalando a Merida que subió por el alboroto)

Princesa! Por favor entre esto es peligroso! Grito el hijo de Macintosh empujando a la princesa de vuelta

-No espera quiero ayudar! (Merida intento empujar al chico pero una enorme sombra paso muy cerca del barco distrayéndola) pero que era… (El hijo de Macintosh empujo a Merida dentro del camarote haciendo que cayera y cerró la puerta, lo último que la princesa alcanzo a escuchar fue… DRAGON!

**Flashback* la canción que suena es noble maiden fair, en el cuarto de Merida.**

**Merida tiene 5 años, fuera hay una tormenta se escucha el rugir al viento, llueve las gotas golpean contra los cristales, truenos, relámpagos y… sombras enorme sobras de dragones que vuelan de un lado a otro las antorchas encendidas hacen ver la escena más dramática, se escuchan gritos de personas y la pequeña princesa da un grito de terror, a lo que su madre entra corriendo a la habitación viendo a la pequeña llorando escondida bajo la sabana camino hacia la ventana y cerro la cortina comenzando a cantar**

**A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth- acercándose a Merida**

**Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn- sentándose junto a ella quitando la sabana de su cabeza**

**Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic-secando las lágrimas de su rostro**

**Do thìr, dìleas féin- Merida abraza a su madre**

**A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sin- Merida empieza a cantar con su madre**

**Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir- la reina de da un beso en la frente a Merida, mientras ella canta**

**Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg- Merida ve sonreír a su madre **– mi pequeña valiente nada te pasara mientras yo esté aquí y siempre estaré aquí señalando al corazón de Merida

**Maighdean uasal bhàn- la reina Elinor termina de cantar mientras acaricia el cabello y rostro de Merida**

**Merida se siente a gusto en sus dulces recuerdos, reconfortada y protegida pero… siempre tienes que despertar y los recuerdos son alejados de Merida solo el eco de la voz de su madre permanece –y siempre voy a estar aquí y es todo la imagen se ha ido dejando a la princesa en tinieblas.**

-despierta, vamos tienes que despertar

**Merida siente ese suave tacto de su madre en el rostro y comienza a abrir los ojos perezosamente mientras el rostro que esperaba ver fue suplantado por un rostro azul con picos sobre la cabeza.**

**-**AAHHH! (Intentando retroceder) Auuch! (viendo su brazo derecho vendado) pero qué…?

**La figura comienza a caminar hacia Merida.**

**-**No aléjate (arrastrándose hacia atrás con el brazo izquierdo chocando de espaldas contra la pared haciéndola ver el lugar en el que estaba, era una especie de caverna)

**La figura aún más cerca.**

**-**No alto ya basta! (buscando algo con que defenderse en el piso, una roca)dije que te detengas si te acercas más yo…(tomando la roca para lanzarla amenazante)

**La figura se detuvo, se agacho y dio un paso extraño como un animal quedando junto a Merida, que no pudo hacer más que pegar la mejilla a la pared tratando de no parecer muy asustada.**

**-**tranquila

-hablas?

-por supuesto

-que… que quieres?

-(quitándose la máscara) por ahora cambiar esos vendajes

-quién eres? Y que quieres de mí?

-por qué crees que quiero algo de ti? No ere tú acaso la que esta lastimada?

-si bueno am… gracias por… por esto (mostrando el vendaje)

-no hay de que pequeña, y dime… (Mientras quita la venda) como terminaste a mitad del océano?

-la verdad no lo sé… (Viendo la herida en su brazo) no recuerdo muy bien… hubo una tormenta… (Mientras le colocaban una nueva venda) Había gritos… todos corrían y… (Intentando recordar) y vi una… una enorme sombra una de… UN DRAGON! CUIDADO!

**Merida empujo a la extraña de los hombros tirándola al piso, esquivando a un enorme dragón de cuatro alas que iba hacia ellas, merida tomo la roca del piso y la lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo al dragón haciendo que este se molestara gruñendo y lanzándose sobre Merida tirándola al piso, el dragón tenia atrapada a Merida que al caer lanzo un grito de dolor por su brazo sorprendiendo al dragón, un sonido como de lluvia al caer comenzó a sonar proveniente de un raro báculo atrayendo al dragón hacia la extraña.**

**-**calma ella es nuestra invitada (acariciando al dragón) disculpa a cloudjumper no está acostumbrado a otras personas hahaha, la verdad es que yo tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que… (Volteando a ver dónde se encontraba Merida) pero adonde se fue?

-AAAAAAAHHH!

**Merida había salido huyendo de cloudjumper y la que ella bautizo como la loca de los dragones, al salir de la caverna se vio encerrada en lo que parecía un enorme domo de hielo que parecía no tener fin, su sorpresa no termino ahí al ver que miles de dragones volando por el lugar, dragones de todas clases se acercaron a ver a la recién llegada que no pudo más que gritar.**

**-**Respondiendo a tu pregunta! (desde lo alto del domo y haciendo que cloudjumper la bajara) MI nombre es Valka y soy la guardiana de este santuario (alzando los brazos).

**Y esto fue todo ya se, ya se los deje en suspenso ese era el plan jijiji soy malvada, que dijeron es hipo el que la encuentra pues no! Por ahí no va la cosa, como dice bocón lentos pero seguros nos iremos acercando a esta pareja o ellos se irán acercando el uno al otro? Bueno como sea espero les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Alize.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mericcup**

**Hola, espero que estén bien y con respecto al fanfic pasado quiero pedir una disculpa, ya sé que estuvo muy corto pero la verdad es que estaba escribiendo otro para un concurso en una página de face sobre "como entrenar a tu dragón" (recomiendo la página búsquenla como: Viviendo en Berk) y bueno espero disfruten del capítulo.**

**Los personajes en este fanfic no me son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Dreamworks y Disney.**

**- diálogos**

"**pensamiento"**

Episodio4.-

-No aléjense! Diles que se detengan!

-tal vez si bajas esa rama y dejas que te reconozcan, se aburrirán y te dejaran en paz

-(agitando la rama) por qué no solo les dices que se vayan!

-son bebes aunque lo hiciera no me obedecerían, no le hacen caso a nadie

-bebes?

-por supuesto (acercándose a Merida) tienen padres, tienen familia

-"familia… nunca me había puesto a pensar que los dragones…"

-(viendo la cara pensativa de Merida) nunca pensaste que estas "creaturas" tenían familia quero decir que tienen padres, hermanos, amigos, nacen y crecen buscan el amor y cariño de otro dragón (señalando con su báculo a los padres de los pequeños, haciendo que estos volaran a ellos) y a veces… de una persona acariciando la cabeza de cloudjumper

-No en realidad (algo avergonzada)"siempre pensé en creaturas temibles que atacaban sin razón"

-(quitándole la rama a Merida mientras estaba distraída) mira… este pobre colmillo afilado perdió la pata en una trampa de drago manodura, este cortalluvia se rajó el ala con una red de cuchillas (acercándose al dragón que la buscaba con el olfato) y este gruñido quedo ciego en una trampa de árbol (Merida dio un paso para ver detenidamente "pobrecillo")

-y tu…los salvaste… a todos?

-pues si (frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza) a los que eh podido

-… "lo siento" quiero decir tu sola?

-No, yo y el ALFA

-el que?

-Oh… sígueme (tomando del brazo herido a Merida haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor)Ups… lo siento(soltando a la chica)

-"se comporta como una niña, se ve que no convive con muchas personas" (mientras seguía a Valka tras un estrecho camino rodeado de enormes Dragones) de acuerdo… (Aun temerosa)

La mayoría dragones se limitaban a verla pero un dragón joven moviendo su larga cola que colgaba justo donde Merida iba a pasar casi la tirándola del risco

-"lo hiso a propósito, si tuviera mi arco tú…" (Chocando contra la espalda de Valka) pero que pasa?

-El alfa (señalando con su báculo, al gigantesco dragón blanco)

-Eso es… (Retrocediendo un paso y siendo detenida por Valka)

El enorme dragón solo tuvo que levantar la cabeza para estar a la misma altura que sus visitantes posando la mirada en la pelirroja sus ojos azules parecieron conectarse, Merida parecía perdida en lo profundo de los ojos de aquel dragón hasta que sintió la brisa helada del alfa en su rostro y su cabello despertándola del trance

-Le agradas… (En la realidad parecía no haber pasado más de un segundo, levantándose, Valka había echo una reverencia al alfa)

-increíble, él es… que?

-Él es el rey de todos los dragones, todos vivimos bajo su cuidado y su mando, él hiso esta fortaleza para todos los dragones (señalando el domo de hielo)

-como espera el hiso eso? Que no los dragones escupen fuego?

-No sabes nada de sobre dragones o sí...

-la verdad es que cuando era pequeña mis padres y yo fuimos a celebrar mi cumpleaños al bosque…(contando la historia) … ese día mi padre perdió su pierna y yo… no volví a ver a ese dragón

-Increíble podrá ser… (Pensando en la historia de Merida) sabías que esas luces te guían hacía tu destino (Merida la vio sorprendida) yo podría enseñarte…

-enseñarme? (alejándose de un dragón que se le acerco cuando estaba distraída) enseñarme que cosa?

-eh vivido entre ellos por más de 18 años, descubriendo sus secretos (deteniendo a Merida, emocionada y sin esperar la respuesta de Merida) primera lección, no temas (tomando la mano de Merida y acercándola al dragón) si tu confías en el Dragón el confiara en ti

-no puedo creerlo (el dragón había olido a Merida y arrastrando su cabeza bajo su brazo haciendo que lo acariciara, la princesa le rasco por debajo de la cabeza haciendo que el dragón callera dormido) pero que!

-hahaha, no te preocupes

-creo que no son tan fieros como creía...

-Y dime tienes hambre?

-(confundida por la intempestiva pregunta de Valka) de hecho (su estómago soltó un pequeño quejido) si (dijo apenada)

-perfecto, acabo de recolectar mucho pescado

-"recolectar?"(Merida confundida, siguió a Valka dentro de la cueva) Increíble

La vista del interior de la cueva se aclaró, era enorme, las paredes de roca tenían unos enormes agujeros cubiertos por hielo reflejando la luz del sol como enormes ventanales y bajo estos plantas silvestres crecían como plantas de ornato, el lugar por el que ellas entraron parecía una cocina, la mesa era de roca y los estantes parecían haber sido rascados en las paredes, estalactitas de hielo se habían formado en el techo proveyendo de agua fresca y dando un toque de luz con los reflejos del sol, el techo era de la misma roca pero sobresalía en formas irregulares por donde los dragones se colgaban para entrar.

-listo (dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Merida se volteara)

-woow esto es? Sentándose en el piso (viendo con cara rara lo que Valka le había dado, una especie de banderillas de pescado crudo y algunos tenían la cola o la cabeza)

-banderillas de pescado crudo!, son mis favoritas bueno en realidad es casi lo único que como aquí, una se acostumbra al sabor

-(Merida comenzaba a asquearse, puso su mano en la boca para no vomitar, Valka seguía preparando más banderillas cuando volteo a ver a la princesa la cual sonrió inocentemente a Valka)

-Oh vamos si no las pruebas no sabrás si te gusta

Merida bajo el rostro triste ella recordaba como su madre le decía lo mismo, Valka se dio cuenta y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y limpio de su rostro una pequeña lagrima

-Dime que pasa pequeña (Merida aún no le decía su nombre)

-pues… hui de casa, más bien hui de un matrimonio forzado, (levantándose) mi madre decidió que este año tendría que casarme y la verdad es que yo no me sentía lista, quiero decir, aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer, tenía planes quería ver el mundo, tener aventuras y entre en pánico aún no podía ser reina y si lo echaba todo a perder? … no podía simplemente no podía… (Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir) es solo que… que… no quería que terminara así mi vida… y por eso ahora todos… están muertos todo es mi culpa si yo no hubiera propuesto la cacería nadie…

-entiendo…

-Y como regresare ahora, como le explicare a mi madre… si todo fue culpa mía, quiero decir y no tengo como volver y si volviera a que volvería? Solo les causo problemas a todos (limpiándose las lágrimas) No sé qué hacer

-eso me suena familiar

-que quieres decir?

-cómo explicarlo en mi aldea yo sería lo más cercano a una reina, la esposa del gran jefe Estoico… y como sabrás tenemos todo un reino a nuestro cargo, en mi caso una tribu entera y era mi deber protegerlos de los peligros…

Berk era una tierra dominada por "mata o muere" pero yo creía que la paz era posible…

Una noche tuvimos una invasión de dragones como nunca, por cientos miles de dragones diferentes atacaron la aldea para robar comida los dragones atacaban la aldea, todos corrían a preparar las trampas, algunos corrían de miedo pero el gran Jefe de la tribu Estoico el Vasto jamás.

**-Suban las antorchas!**

Una pesadilla monstruosa derribada callo frente a mí y estaban a punto de matarlo, pero los detuve.

**- Detente, solo lo empeoraras!**

-Él estaba furioso pero obedeció, después de todo era la esposa del jefe, yo intente salvar tantos como pude, tanto dragones como gente de la aldea pero esa noche algo me distrajo eso que llamas luces Magicas nosotros lo llamamos "fuego fatuo" muy pocos son capaces de verlo peor ahí estaba y tras el vi un enorme dragón entrando a nuestra casa, corrí tan rápido como pude, pues mi bebe estaba ahí (con una lagrima) mi pequeño hipo en su cuna, tome una espada para protegerlo y lo que vi fue prueba de todo lo que creía ahí estaba ese enorme y salvaje dragón jugando con él, con mi bebe.

La cuna se meció haciéndole una pequeña cortada a hipo, el dragón me vio frente a frente y yo aun con la espada no podía… no quería… matar al dragón, él no era una creatura salvaje era inteligente y tierna con un alma que reflejaba la mía… y entonces Estoico llego con su hacha intentando alejar al dragón el cual se volvió lanzando fuego incendiándolo todo mi hijo quedo atrapado al igual que mi esposo, Estoico logro esquivar el ataque y salvó a nuestro hijo del fuego, alejándolo del peligro, un peligro que yo cause al no matar a ese dragón. En el disturbio el dragón me trajo aquí, supongo que se dio cuenta que era diferente.

-las luces mágicas te mostraron que tu hijo estaba en peligro

- eso pensé, pero luego me di cuenta que me guiaron, a ese momento a descubrir la prueba de todo en lo que creía, podíamos tener paz

-por qué nunca regresaste?

-(levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro)por las mismas razones que tú… que podía hacer si nadie en berk cambiaria y si llegaba en cloudjumper lo matarían no podía ver cómo estas magnificas creaturas eran cruelmente asesinados, pero si por mi culpa alguien más sale herido y… mi pobre hipo, él y su padre estuvieron a punto de morir esa noche y todo por mi culpa… pensé que estarían más seguros sin mi… así que me quede aquí y eh protegido a este lugar durante 18 años

-nunca había pensado en el significado de las luces el por qué ellas…

-las luces solo son señales un poco de ayuda para el camino, pero a veces pueden ser engañosas presentarnos acertijos, y es nuestra forma de interpretarlas lo que sella nuestro destino (Merida se quedó pensando, en lo que dijo Valka, tenía la mirada al piso)

-crees que… pueda quedarme (dijo alzando la mirada)

Un largo silencio se propago, inundando el ambiente y poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a Merida, hasta que Valka contesto.

-Puedes.

**Ta, tan, terminamos el capítulo cuatro, espero sigan la historia y me encantaría que dejaran algún comentario, si les está gustando la historia, si tienen alguna duda con respecto a esta o si quieren matarme porque hipo aun no sale o porque Merida conoce a la madre de hipo antes que hipo yo que sé…, con suerte nada más quieren saludar en cualquier caso les digo que me encanta leer sus comentarios! Un saludo a todos y nos leemos la próxima semana 3.**

**Alize.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mericcup**

**Hola!, por fin capítulo 5 estoy súper emocionada ya quiero que lo lean y me digan que les parece! Espero no me maten, les diré que así tenía planeada la historia espero les guste. (Que nervios) vamos pues!**

**Los personajes en este fanfic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dreamworks y Disney.**

**- diálogos**

"**pensamiento"**

Episodio5.-

-wuuuhuuu! Hahaha! que dices Leya quieres dar otra vuelta? (el dragón que la pelirroja montaba lanzó un gruñido) oh vaya a veces creo que Val te tiene bajo su poder,(el dragón movió sus cuernos para tirar a la pelirroja)hahaha es broma, regresemos entonces

**Un año había pasado desde que Merida se quedó a vivir con Valka o Val como ella le decía de cariño.**

**El dragón que Merida montaba, tenía una complexión muy parecida a la de Angus, el color de las escamas de leya era blanco con excepción de la parte baja que tenía destellos morados al igual que su cola y sus ojos, azules con destellos morados. Leya como la princesa llamaba a su dragón, tenía dos cuernos como de antílope solo que se dividían entres como los de un alce y junto a ellos un poco más anchas que las de un caballo se encontraban sus orejas, tenía cuatro fuertes patas como las de un león pero más anchas con garras curvadas, y una larga cola un poco más larga que su cuerpo entero, terminaba en una sola aleta que parecía dividirse en cuatro. Sin olvidarnos de unas poderosas alas por dentromoradas y que abiertas median el doble de su cuerpo de ala a ala.**

**-**(Merida aterrizo dentro de la cueva estrepitosamente) hola cloudjumper (dijo saludando al dragon que colgaba del techo el cual respondió con un pequeño gruñido y volvió a dormir) tan amigable como siempre…

**-**llegas temprano, que sorpresa

-sí aja, creo que tienes bien entrenada a Leya, que fue lo que le dijiste "trae de vuelta a Merida para la cena" (imitando a Valka)

-hahaha que graciosa (desde la cocina donde preparaba la cena)"en realidad fue trae temprano a Merida porque le tengo una sorpresa" y… a donde fueron hoy

-oh a ningún lado en realidad hicimos una ronda de vigilancia…

-(Valka volteo a verla) con una cara un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes, sin novedades parece ser que por fin los cazadores de Drago se dieron por vencidos, quiero decir que él nunca se ha aparecido, en ninguna de las embarcaciones que hemos destruido… creo que tiene miedo

-(volviendo a preparar algo) tu no conoces a Drago… él es… él no es humano… (Dijo con un tono de preocupación y miedo)

-bueno pero con el alfa estamos seguros… (un silencio se prolongó) y bueno que hay de cenar?

-(Valka tomo las banderillas de pescado y se sentó frente a Merida)

-mmmm… más banderillas de pecado crudo, mis favoritas! (sarcásticamente y moviendo él brazo)

-Valka levanto una ceja

-jajaja es broma, es broma, Leya podrías… (El dragón exhaló una pequeña flama de fuego azul hacia el piso, donde se encontraba la fogata) gracias… (Merida coloco su banderilla sobre el fuego para asar el pescado) por que no asas el tuyo también?

-sabes creo que llega un punto en el que estas tan acostumbrada a el sabor que empieza a gustarte… (Dándole una enorme mordida, al su banderilla) no olvides la cabeza ahí están todos los nutrientes…

-"asco, asco" si, bueno yo paso… (Dándole la cabeza y la cola a su dragón) bueno pues nosotras… (Comenzaba a levantarse)

**-**No espera, casi lo olvido! (corriendo a sacar algo un estante en la cocina)No es un pastel pero, feliz cumpleaños! Lo hice con unas moras que encontré al sur en un bosque

-woow, Val… es... (Una mescla como budín, color morado-rojizo dentro de un cuenco adornado con una flor y unas pequeñas bayas, ) increíble, gracias por esto, es muy lindo es… son?…(analizando las bayas)encontraste estas cerca de un rio?

-así es ( tomando una)

-son frutos de belladona…

-mmm… dulces, así que los conoces, sabía que te gustarían

-son venenosos

-(abriendo los ojos, y levantándose rápidamente saliendo a vomitar)

-cuantas de estas cosas comiste? (gritándole a Valka)

-(vomitando)3… tal vez 6… (Vomito) quería esperar a que llegaras (mientras regresaba limpiándose)

-increíble, creo que esa dieta a base de pescado crudo te salvó… (Dejando a un lado el obsequio, para abrazar a Valka) Gracias… (Apartándose apenada) nosotras… nos ya nos vamos… estaré en mi habitación (saliendo con Leya) gracias de nuevo.

-sabía que le gustaría "solo me gustaría estar así con mi propio hijo" hipo como lo siento…

**La habitación de Merida era una cueva en una esquina superior, en la entrada tenia estalactitas de hielo algo que a Merida le había encantado, en el techo colgaban una especie adornos semicirculares plateados muy brillantes y el centro era de un cristal transparente dejando ver las estrellas por la noche y entrar al sol en el día. En la habitación había una especie de cama improvisada, una mesa de roca y sobre esta una estalactita chorreaba agua en un par de bandejas pareciendo una fuente y sirviéndole a la princesa para asearse. **

**Colgando de una pared se encontraba un arco que ella misma había fabricado y algunas flechas, en la mesa también se encontraban tres libros gastados, recolectados de naufragios, junto a la cama se encontraba un escudo vikingo que Valka había fabricado para Merida despues de darse cuenta que era muy buena peleando.**

**-**Cómo pasa el tiempo no lo crees? (Merida sostenía el regalo de Valka, mientras se movía de un lado a otro) mis hermanos tendrán un año más "ellos tienen más madera de reyes que yo", mi padre seguro estará cazando algo y… mi madre… bueno ella estará reinando en paz… "sin tener que preocuparse por lo que hago" (Leya no aguanto más y soltó un quejido)que pasa?, oh… esto es lo que quieres? (el dragón asintió) no puedes comerlo te enfermaras…( Leya gruño en desaprobación) de acuerdo toma, (Leya se lo comió con mucho gusto )los dragones parecen ser inmunes… solo por eso me hacías caso verdad, (dicho esto, el dragón se dio media vuelta yéndose a acostar, vio a Merida y soltó un gruñido) hahaha que graciosa (tirándose en la cama) tienes razón no sirve de nada pensar en eso, estoy segura que fue lo mejor… para todos… buenas noches

**Merida estaba recostada en su cama y aunque no quería pensarlo, sus sueños la llevaban de vuelta con su familia.**

**Dream***

**Merida se encuentra con su padre que le enseña cetrería, su madre nunca participaba, ella siempre estaba refugiada del sol en una carpa lo suficientemente cercana para vigilar los modales de Merida. Volteo buscándola pero ella no se encontraba ahí, escucho una voz familiar que la hizo regresar la vista rápidamente, junto a ella se encontraba Valka que en lugar de un halcón sostenía un terrible terror en su brazo, Merida busco a su padre pero ya no se encontraba y su pensó en su madre pero no recordaba su rostro.**

**Se escuchó un estruendo lejano y el sueño cambió.**

**Estas ves Merida se encontraba con su padre practicando con la espada en los jardines del castillo, se divertía él le había enseñado todo lo que sabe sobre pelear mientras que su madre la veía pero otra vez no se encontraba ahí, Merida se distrajo al escuchar otro estruendo mucho más fuerte, el castillo desapareció todo era oscuro y su padre se encontraba de espaldas, Merida se acercó a él temerosa y al tocarlo un hombre extraño de cabello negro con rastas la miro, Merida vio sus ojos llenos de odio y locura.**

–**Drago… **

**D-no estarán a salvo, no por mucho. **

**Una luz segó a la princesa y luego todo se quedó en tinieblas.**

**Un último sueño apareció, más un recuerdo… unos ojos verdes los ojos de un furia nocturna… uno de hace mucho tiempo, Merida se quedó paralizada.**

**-sigo sin entenderlo, porque estás aquí?... Eh ayudado a Valka a defender el santuario, salvo a todos los dragones que puedo… no es acaso ese el destino que tenía marcado? Un último trueno se escuchó… la cueva estaba obscura aún era de noche y la lluvia golpeaba el cristal del techo. Leya golpeaba con cuidado el rostro de Merida intentando despertarla La princesa abrió los ojos, viendo los ojos azul profundo de Leya frente a ella.**

-Aaahhh! (asiendo que el dragón retrocediera) perdón (acariciándola) pero que pesadilla… (Leya parecía estar agitada) que pasa linda, (Leya comenzó a gruñir al cielo) calma, tranquila es solo la tormenta (las nubes parecieron formar un remolino descubriendo un dragón) es ese, es el dragón que destruyo el barco… VAMOS! (montando a su dragón) increíble...

**Merida persiguió al dragón que creaba la tormenta, enormes cúmulos de nubes negras brillaban por los relámpagos, la lluvia era torrencial, el viento azotaba golpeando a la pelirroja con su propio cabello y un enorme tornado se formó en el centro de la tormenta.**

-tenemos que regresar! vamos tu puedes! Nos está arrastrando, mira ahí está despejado vamos… el viento es muy fuerte… no de nuevo… (Leya tomo a Merida para cubrirla)

**Isla desconocida, en medio de un bosque**

-no puedo creerlo, es la segunda vez que ese dragón me hace esto! (levantándose con dificultad) auch! Y el mismo brazo… genial… bueno creo que es solo una torcedura… que me dices de ti Leya… Leya!

**El dragón intento levantarse pero se había lastimado una de las patas delanteras y tenía rasguños por la caída**

No puede ser, como lo siento te lastimaste por salvarme… lo lamento todo… todo es culpa mía… perdóname

**Leya vio a los ojos de la princesa y recargo su cabeza contra su rostro**

-estarás bien lo prometo (el dragón percibió algo) leya que pasa?

**Leya se preparaba para atacar cubriendo a Merida con su cola, De la nada un dragón negro con ojos verdes salió de detrás de una roca también listo para atacar, seguido de un chico castaño de ojos verdes.**

**Ya se tienen muchas preguntas, dirán que algunas cosas están raras y otras no tienen explicación pero no se preocupen se irán resolviendo con forme la historia avance pero si se enredaron un poco pueden dejarlo en comentarios y les respondo.**

**Una cosa más si quieren saber cómo me imagino a Leya tengo unos dibujos si quieren puedo subirlos y si no échenle imaginación estoy segura que les gustara.**

**P.D. espero que siguán leyendo.**

**Alize.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mericcup**

**Holaaaa! Que gusto que estén leyendo mi fic y les esté gustando, antes de empezar les quiero deir que… mejor les digo al final están desesperados por saber verdad? Hahaha, vamos!**

**Los personajes en este fanfic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dreamworks y Disney.**

**-dialogos**

"**pensamiento"**

Episodio6.-

-CHIMUELO, NO!

**Pero antes determinar su frase la pelirroja se separó de su dragón y con un ademan de la mano derecha su dragón interrumpió su ataque (de mala gana y dando vuelta alejándose) mientras que con la izquierda logro capturar la atención del dragón negro, el dragón se quedó paralizado al igual que el chico tras él. Más cerca hasta que su mano se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del dragón y con un suave movimiento el dragón se quedó tendido boca arriba dándole la oportunidad a Merida de agacharse un poco y acariciarlo.**

-lindo, muy lindo… (Susurrándole) Merida vio con atención la cola del dragón, pero que… (Analizando el artefacto)

**La chica pelirroja se levantó viendo al chico, cabello castaño despeinado, ojos verde aceituna y algunas pecas, usaba una playera con mangas verde, sobre esta un chaleco como armadura café con hombreras y unos guantes largos sin dedos del mismo color (como los que Merida usaba para practicar arquería), pantalón café al igual que su bota más una pierna de madera con un gancho de metal. El chico estaba pasmado no solo porque habían sin más logrado detener a su dragón sin no por la chica de cabello pelirrojo rizado y ojos azul celeste.**

-Woow como… como hiciste eso?

-(acercándose al chico sin quitarle los ojos de encima) quien eres, tu hiciste eso?! (Señalando la cola de chimuelo)

-oh no tranquila yo no… bueno es que lo derribaron (nervioso) en realidad fui yo quien lo derribó (con la mano en la cabeza) él es mi amigo (chimuelo se levantó dirigiéndose a Merida para que lo acariciara) chimuelo amigo podrías venir (el dragón obedeció de mala gana, quería que Merida lo acariciara) lo ves.

-de acuerdo… (Merida noto la pierna de metal, pero no dijo nada,) es un furia nocturna (Un poco más relajada) cierto (viendo al dragón) puedo?... (Hipo asintió)

-es hermoso (rascándole la cabeza) pero Val dijo que ya no existían… (En voz baja)

-que dijiste?

(Talvez no debería hablar del santuario hasta estar segura) quiero decir que… pensé que se habían extinto

-si bueno hemos estado buscando más furias nocturnas pero sin suerte (viendo con tristeza al dragón) bueno… Pero yo jamás había visto a esa clase de dragón (viendo a leya que lamia su pata alejada) es fascinante…

-oh, sí bueno (viendo a leya) Leya puedes venir… (El dragón negó con la cabeza) Leya ven acá! (el dragón le dio la espalda) haha… lo lamento ella es un poco amm… "susceptible"(susurrándole a hipo, pero leya escucho dando un gruñido a Merida) con excelente oído por cierto… iré a hablar con ella (alejándose)

-(chimuelo se acercó a hipo) lo se amigó ella es… increíble (Merida se alejó pero aun así pudo escuchar lo que el castaño dijo provocándole un pequeño sonrojo)

-vamos que pasa contigo? (cruzándose de brazos frente a Leya) estas molesta por que no deje que atacaras? (gruñido) oh ternurita, que es lo que quieres una disculpa? (leya la vio de reojo) en serio… (Merida se acercó a la cabeza de leya y comenzó a rascarle) tu sabes que no debemos atacar a otros dragones (Merida se separó de golpe de leya) además creo que te estas volviendo tan amargada como cloudjumper (alejándose, haciendo que leya le diera un coletazo e instintivamente Merida se agacho sin mirar atrás) hahaha vamos…

- "es bueno saber que no soy el único que habla con su dragón" (Hipo había observado la escena fascinado, no había escuchado nada veía como el dragón entendía completamente a la chica y la chica al dragón)

-muy bien pues… (Merida junto sus manos)

-oh sí, mi nombre es Hipo y él es chimuelo

-Hipo? Te llamas Hipo?

-ya se, ya se nosotros creemos que un nombre feo alejara a los trolls

-oh (deteniendo la risa) y funciona?

-pues… (Acercándose a Merida para susurrarle algo al oído) la verdad es que cuando era pequeño vi unos cuantos mientras pescaba con mi padre

-enserio… (Cruzando los brazos)

-oh si, se roban tus zapatos pero solo los izquierdos (dijo bromeando)

**Ambos chicos empezaron a reír sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro, las risas se detuvieron y sus ojos se encontraron, ambos sin darse cuenta se perdían en los ojos del otro… y… Merida sintió un golpe de la cola de leya a su lado, dando un paso-salto atrás**

-(aclarando su garganta) mi nombre es Merida y ella es Leya

-podría? (viendo a leya)

-oh si claro

**Hipo camino hacia ella haciendo que esta retrocediera, leya no estaba acostumbrada a otras personas, comenzó a querer gruñir molesta pero vio a Merida que solo movió la cabeza negando, el chico la vio a los ojos leya lo miro, el estiro su mano y ella acerco su cabeza por un momento luego gruño y regreso junto a Merida. (Chimuelo se acercó a leya intentando jugar con ella, leya solo se le quedaba viendo, chimuelo le gruño y leya respondió jugando)**

-vaya debo admitir que no estuvo nada mal, normalmente no es muy confiada (sentándose en un tronco, seguida por Hipo), quiero decir que ella está en la misma situación que chimuelo…

-entiendo… (Ambos chicos tenían la mirada baja)

-por eso digo que lo que lograste fue bastante.

-bueno lo que tu hiciste para controlarlos fue asombroso

-muchas gracias (ambos se miraron a los ojos, hasta que escucharon un rugido de dolor de leya)

El rugido saco a Merida e Hipo de su "trance" dándole la excusa a Merida de alejarse de Hipo

-"pero qué demonios pasa conmigo, debo dejar de hacer eso" que paso? Merida vio la pata de leya (jugando accidentalmente chimuelo piso la pata lastimada de leya, chimuelo se había quedado sorprendido junto a ella y agachaba la cabeza) oh chimuelo no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, nosotras tuvimos un… aterrizaje forzoso (señalando una parte del bosque destruido por la caída)

-woow, estas bien?

- si bueno yo me lastime un poco la muñeca (moviendo su mano) pero leya se lastimo la pata por salvarme

-déjame ver (Hipo dio un paso hacia Merida pero ella retrocedió) tranquila no voy a hacerte daño

-no, perdón no es eso, es que hace mucho que no convivo con otras personas (nerviosa) lo siento (dio un paso adelante, quedando muy cerca de Hipo, viendo hacia otro lado)

-(Hipo tomo el brazo de Merida y movió con cuidado su muñeca) parece ser solo una torcedura, nada grabe (soltando a Merida con cuidado y se acercó a ver la pata de leya) esto sí parece ser un poco más grabe… deberíamos llevarla con bocón

-bocón?

-sí, él es como el doctor dragón

-Ok… vive lejos el tal bocón?

-pues no, vive en la aldea, estamos cerca (montando a chimuelo) será mejor ir volando para que leya no apoye su pata

- de acuerdo… (Un poco insegura) todos en tu aldea son como tú?... quiero decir que todos montan dragones?

-pues no todos, pero si muchos… (viendo la preocupación de Merida) estarán bien lo prometo (viendo a la chica a los ojos) "nosotros ya no…los cazamos"

-Bien

De alguna forma Merida sentía cierta familiaridad hacia hipo, pero no solo eso cada vez que veía sus ojos le daba confianza, seguridad, y algo más… algo nuevo… una pequeña chispa

-bien llegamos

**Los chicos llegaron a una de las orillas de la isla, debajo de ellos entre las colinas se alzaba una aldea, rampas y escaleras surcaban entre las casas, los techos tenían figuras de dragones tallados en madera pintados, dando bastante colorido, Merida noto que en algunas partes algo se construía o se reparaba.**

-Bienvenidas a la aldea de berk, contamos con excelentes paisajes (comenzando a decir como guía de turistas), una maravillosa vista de los atardeceres, nevadas casi todo el año, oh no, tranquila el resto del año tenemos heladas que te podrían dar hipotermia en el hígado (dijo sonriendo y Merida no pudo evitar reír) mira ahí está el taller espero que bocón ya se haya levantado

**El castaño descendió seguido de la pelirroja en lo que parecía una armería.**

-para que usan todas estas armas? (explorando)

-BUENO! (un hombre con una barba larga en dos trenzas, una sola pierna y un solo brazo salió de la nada asustando a Merida) Estas eran para destripar a los dragones, esta era para despellejarlos y esta para (sacando un artefacto como cortador de pizza doble con cierra) (hipo estaba atrás de Merida y antes de que bocón terminara le hiso señas para que se callara) pero… ahora las fundimos para hacer nuevas cosas como sillas de montar o repuestos de dientes para dragones

-bien pues (hipo se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de bocón) Merida – Bocón, Bocón – Merida

- es un placer (dando una reverencia rápida)

-el placer es todo mío damita

-es una hermosa chica la que tienes aquí (susurrándole al oído a hipo, mientras Merida no veía) y bien que puedo hacer por ustedes? Tomando los artefactos y lanzándolos al fuego

-(hipo se había quedado viendo a Merida por lo que Bocón había dicho) oh si es cierto! Podrías revisar la pata de Leya? (saliendo con los dragones seguido por Bocón)

-bueno tendrán que decirme quien es leya… ooooh… por las barbas de Odín es un… brightslaughter!

**Ok no fue un final de alto impacto pero bueno es para que no se martiricen, lo que les quería deir es que sus comentarios me alientan a seguir muchas, muchas gracias, en especial a:**

**Shald120- que bueno que te gusta que Mérida encontrara a Valka primero pensé que no les gustaría, si la seguiré **

**Lacoliflorindomable- si lo hare ;)**

**The princess of the ice-magic**

**Crisali**

**Marifrosthiccuppaz- si lo se estábamos desesperadas, por que saliera, subí los dibujos, me falta uno pero no sé si los pueden ver o los subí mal :( si me dicen estaría muy agradecida.**

**Saludos. **

**Alize.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mericcup**

**Hola, nuevo capítulo solo hoy llévelo, llévelo calientito! (lo se estoy mal hahaha) lo siento me emociono XD.**

**Los personajes en este fanfic no me son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Dreamworks y Disney.**

**- diálogos**

"**pensamiento"**

Episodio 7.-

-un dragón como este se deshizo de mi tía petunia, horrible señora no sé qué era peor sus gritos o su caldo de pescado

-conoces esta clase de dragón? (dijo el castaño sorprendido)

-pues nunca había visto uno en persona, no se encuentran en el libro de Bork creo que acabaron con ellos mucho antes (hipo le hizo señas para que no continuara, pero bocón no le hacía caso haciendo que hipo se diera un golpe en la frente) la mayoría fueron cazados por su piel, se hacían armaduras completas con ella ni una hacha podría atravesarla, no encontraras una más resistente que la de un brightslaughter

-qué quieres decir? (hipo se quedó mirando a bocón)

-se refiere a una de las habilidades que tiene leya… te la mostraríamos pero (viendo la pata lastimada de leya)

-oh, es cierto, lo olvide necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente bocón

-oh ya veo el problema (agachándose, pero leya gruño para que se alejara) necesitare que la tranquilices

-de acuerdo…

**La canción que suena es for the dancing and the dreaming Erutan version solo el principio antes de la letra. Merida tarareaba, bocon se había sorprendido de la canción pero siguió trabajando. **

**Hipo se había quedado embobado viendo a Merida, su hermoso cabello rojo le recordaba los atardeceres, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo que le daba libertad y tan profundos como el mar infinito con tantos secretos por descubrir, todo lo que amaba estaba ahí, pero la veía esa chica tenía algo más, era valiente, impetuosa, arriesgada y de pronto tenía una faceta como está, tarareando con una voz que hipnotiza. Él quería saber más de ella, quien era, de donde venía, si tenía novio, como sabia tanto de dragones, como había aprendido a…**

-hipo… HIPO!

-oh que, qué?

-termine de colocarle una tablilla a leya, estará bien en cuanto no se sobre esfuerce… quiero decir que tal vez no sea buena idea hacer un viaje largo en estos momentos

-genial (bocón y Merida se quedaron viendo a Hipo) no por su pata, quero decir que me alegra que no puedas irte, no yo… (Bocón se dio un golpe en la frente) que antes quería que vieras la academia.

-hahaha… me encantaría

-antes de irte me gustaría preguntarte algo jovencita (alejándola un poco de hipo y susurrándole) donde escuchaste esa canción

-(nerviosa) yo… no lo sé… no lo recuerdo…

**Bocon se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, hasta que por fin se alejo**

-de acuerdo… (no muy convencido)

-porque lo preguntas?

-oh no por nada es solo que me recordó a alguien, olvídalo

**Merida sabía que bocón ocultaba algo pero no quería que bocón le preguntara más cosas así que lo dejo**

-muy bien, pues gracias por todo bocón (montando a leya)

-no hay de que

-estaremos en la academia

-tu padre aun no regresa?

-nop, estará de vuelta en unos días, tal vez (ambos chicos alzaron el vuelo) nos vemos!

**Bocón despedía a los chicos agitando su gancho de un lado a otro mientras pensaba**

-"podrá ser posible?" Naa… (Entrando a la armería)

**Merida siguió a hipo hasta un extremo de la isla, en donde se encontraba una enorme jaula circular.**

-dime que no es ahí

-de hecho lo es, antes era el lugar donde matábamos dragones pero ahora (descendiendo seguido por la pelirroja) bienvenidas a la academia de dragones de berk! (Mostrando el símbolo en la entrada)

**Hipo y Merida comenzaron a entrar, sin saber que en el lugar se encontraban otros jinetes de dragón. patan, brutacio, brutilda y patapez esperaban a Hipo.**

**Momentos antes.**

-donde se habrá metido, gordontua está lista para salir

-si yo y dientepua exigimos la destitución de hipo como líder de la academia de dragones

-querrás decir dientepua y yo (corrigiendo el comentario de patan)

-qué quieres decir con eso, consigue tu propio dragón patapez

-él tiene su propio dragón (dijo brutilda en tomo de burla)

-por supuesto que él tiene su propio dragón esto es una academia de dragones

-si bueno tú no tienes un dragón

-no lo tengo? Si lo tengo está aquí (brutacio señalo a belch)

-nooo, tú tienes la cabeza de UN dragón

-(siguiendo con la vista a barf hasta ver un solo cuerpo) no puede ser es cierto (abrazando a belch tristemente) no te preocupes amigo yo te encontrare un cuerpo (brutilda, barf y belch solo rodaron los ojos)

-lo que digo es que si me eligen como su nuevo líder yo…(acercándose a brutacio) le conseguiré el cuerpo para la cabeza de tu dragón(diciendo como político)

-escuchaste amigo (aplaudiendo a patan) tendrás un cuerpo (limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos)

-oh gran líder (patapez señalo el trasero de patan) su trasero se quema… otra vez

**Dientepua le había prendido fuego a patan para que se callara, haciendo que se sentara en un balde de agua y brutilda le dio un puñetazo a brutacio para que dejara de aplaudir como idiota tirándolo al piso, en eso Hipo y Merida entraron.**

-buenos días chicos

-buenos días (patan comenzó a gritarle a hipo mientras se sacaba el balde del trasero y se acercaba en forma amenazante) buenos días eso es todo lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa llevamos horas esper… (viendo a Merida con la boca abierta junto con los otros)

-bueno, ya que estamos todos quiero presentarles a Merida

-hola

-hola a ti mi hermosa dama, mi nombre es patan (haciendo reverencia)

-yo soy patapez (recargándose en patan con cara de galán)

-"wow era enserio lo de los nombres"

-y ellos son brutacio y brutilda (señalando a los gemelos que no se habían movido) pero… donde esta astrid?

-Enserio lo preguntas… (Diciendo a hipo sarcásticamente)

-sí, desde que ese chico llego ya no la vemos mucho (decía patapez un poco triste)

-ah como si fuera la gran cosa

-uh patan noto un ligero tono de celos en… (Antes de terminar la frase patan le dio un golpe en la cara a brutacio tirándolo al piso)

-si eso dicen de mí que hay con él (señalando a Hipo)

**Hipo se quedó atónito con patan apuntándole.**

-yo?, porque tendría yo que estar celoso?

-oh, vamos por favor no lo niegues como si no hubiera sido obvio que son una pareja

-corrección hermana eran una pareja (sobándose la nariz)

-Astrid y yo no fuimos una pareja! (subiendo el tono haciendo que todos se quedaran sin palabras)

**Merida había escuchado la conversación atentamente pero no sabía que sentía solo que empezaba a molestarse y antes de explotar chimuelo y leya entraron a la academia**

-"justo a tiempo" que hacían afuera chicos? (Merida se alejó viendo a hipo de reojo)

-no puede ser!

**Patapez corrió hacia Leya pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, leya lanzo una pequeña llama azul haciendo que el rubio se alejara asustado**

-hey, hey tranquila (acariciando a leya, y riendo por dentro) "eso le enseñara" lo lamento a ella no le agradan los extraños… "ni a mi"

-está bien no te preocupes, no me asusto solo… quería darle espacio

**Todos en la academia se quedaron pasmados al ver a leya y la marca que el fuego azul había dejado en el piso**

-Asombroso! (dijeron los gemelos al unísono)

**patan después de ver a leya regreso la vista a la pelirroja, la cual comenzaba a incomodarse esta escena le recordaba a la presentación de los lords y sus hijos. Hipo rompió el silencio caminando hacia leya.**

-pues bien ya conocieron a leya, el dragón de Merida, ella es un brightslaughter

-wooow

**En el grito de una chica llamo la atención de todos hacia el cielo en donde una chica montada en un dragón azul intentaba hacer que el otro chico no callera del suyo**

-eso es! Ya casi lo logras, tenemos que aterrizar

-hablando de…

-hola chicos!

**Una chica rubia y ojos azules entraba a la academia distraída pero al ver a Merida y luego al leya se quedó paralizada.**

-pero que es eso!

-Astrid ella es leya y ella es Merida

-hola mucho gusto

-woow es tuyo ese dragón? es asombroso!

-viste eso Astrid, fue asombroso ya casi lo tenía! Oh, hola a todos!

**Merida se quedó atónita al ver a chico, era como ver un fantasma,y el chico después de un momento reconoció a la pelirroja.**

-tú?

-tú?!

**Y eso fue todo hahaha suspenso suspenso, es por la semana pasada. gracias por leer el fic en especial a **

**mariposa28280 **

**Y**

**Natyleoncruz: lo siento no podía contestar por mensaje por que no tienes perfil, pero te respondo aquí. No, si no, hahaha no es cierto, si la voy a continuar no os preocupeis y me alegra que te esté gustando tanto mi historia, me encanta recibir sus comentarios :), subo cada semana o eso intento hasta ahora lo eh logrado todos los miércoles, un saludo.**

**Alize.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mericcup**

**Hola! Sean bienvenid s a un nuevo capítulo de "Y encontrar el amor cuando nos llegue (and find love when we get)" por fin sabrán quien era el chico! Omg! Que emoción! Preparados listo vamos!**

**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Disney y Dreamworks**

**-diálogos **

"**pensamiento"**

Episodio8.-

**Cabello largo negro atado en una cola de caballo muy despeinada, vestido solo con un chaleco negro de yak dejando ver unos dibujos azules, pantalones cafés atados con cuerda y botas negras iguales al chaleco. El chico no había reconocido a la princesa en primera instancia él la conocía como una recatada princesa berrinchuda y la chica que estaba parada frente a él no se parecía en nada con el cabello suelto despeinado, el vestido azul cortado hasta la cadera atado con unas cuerdas de piel cafés, un pantalón del mismo color y unas botas peludas más sus guantes largos sin dedos para arquería.**

-pero cómo?

**Merida se acercó al chico que instintivamente hiso una reverencia, confundiendo a todos.**

-su altez… (Merida interrumpió al chico)

-cómo es que estas vivo?

-ustedes se conocen? (atrid se acercó a Merida)

-pues… si (dijeron ambos)

-un momento estuvieron en la misma tormenta (la pelirroja asintió)

-oh, es una pena que la tormenta de Thor no te haya traído a ti a berk en lugar de a este… (Astrid le aplico una llave a patan antes que terminara dejándolo en el piso)

-por los dioses, pensamos que nadie más había sobrevivido

-después que el barco explotara, tuve suerte y termine aquí en berk

-(patan interrumpió aun tirado en el piso) le llamas suerte a aparecer desnudo en una isla

-nos darían un momento? (astrid se cruzó de brazos viendo a Merida) por favor…

-bien… (Tomando a patan y arrastrándolo fuera)

**Los jinetes salieron de la academia, todos se fueron menos hipo y astrid que se quedaron afuera esperando por diferentes personas.**

-Veo que cambiaste el kilt por los pantalones

-si bueno además de no poder caminar por ahí presumiendo una falda escocesa en una aldea llena de vikingos, hace más frio que en casa

-si supongo que tienes razón "en el santuario hace igual o más frio"

**En ese momento Merida se dio cuenta de algo, el santuario no era su hogar, no importa cuánto quisiera olvidarlo ella era una princesa escocesa, la princesa descendiente del clan Dumbroch un reino enemigo de los vikingos y la misma princesa que por capricho había llevado a los otros clanes a su destrucción o eso creía. **

-no puede ser, tu padre?

- … (bajando la mirada)

-lo lamento

-aunque mi padre se ha ido, quiero agradecerte

-a mí? por qué?

-fuiste la única valiente intentando que el matrimonio no se realizara y sin esta cacería jamás hubiera conocido a Astrid

-por mi culpa todos murieron

-yo no lo creo, quiero decir que eso sea culpa tuya, nuestros padres estaban tan enfrascados en sus planes que no tomaron en cuenta como nos sentíamos, nunca fue mi plan casarme contigo, no te ofendas

-hahaha, no para nada tampoco eres mi tipo, sin ofender

-hahaha para nada… pero Astrid (suspirando) es…

-te tiene perdido eh.. y sabe que eres escoces?

-pues no, no sé cómo podría tomárselo (imaginando a Astrid lanzando un hacha a su cabeza) no dirás nada cierto

-por supuesto que no, soy la princesa del reino enemigo recuerdas (dijo burlona)

-gracias (el chico abrazo a Merida, que solo se quedó petrificada por la impresión y por qué no le gustaba que la tocaran tan familiarmente pero este chico era de los suyo era como compartir un secreto, un peso entre dos personas así que le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó.

-es bueno saber que no soy la única que cambió de opinión (señalando al nader mortal tras el chico)

-sí, Astrid me mostro lo bueno de estas creaturas y pues son asombrosas

-si lo son (acariciando a leya)

-de acuerdo pues… nos vemos princesa Merida (susurrando), iré a buscar a Astrid

-bien nos vemos… Macintosh hijo?

-soy cailan Macintosh cuarto, nuestros padres no tuvieron la decencia de decir nuestros nombres de pila, solo su apellido

Merida jamás había pensado en el sentimiento de los otros chicos con respecto al matrimonio

-"supongo que lo juzgue mal, aunque lo que había visto de él no era nada parecido a esta faceta" seguro son los pantalones

-que dijiste

-nada (viendo al cielo)

**Merida salió de la academia seguida de su dragón **

-entonces tienes hambre?

-am… si, te quedaste esperándome

-si bueno quería preguntarte si tenías hambre

-si tengo "uh… deja vu"

**En el gran salón**

-woow creo que alguien tenía mucha hambre (viendo a la pelirroja)

-(limpiándose con la mano algo apenada) lo lamento no he comido más que pescado durante casi todo un año

-bueno pues aquí tenemos pollo, huevo, algunas frutas (mostrando una canasta)

-no puede ser!

-Que?! Que!?

-son manzanas!

-no te gustan?

-que estás loco (tomando una roja dándole una enorme mordida) delicioso, creo que llorare

-hahaha, pues en donde vivías?

**Merida vio a hipo a los ojos, Hipo sintió algo tristeza y melancolía **

-no tienes que decirme si no quieres

-no, no es… quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-presupuesto

**Los chicos salieron del gran salón no antes que Merida tomara dos manzanas más. Los dragones se habían quedado fuera del salón esperando a sus jinetes.**

-leya mira lo que te traje (dándole la manzana) te aseguro que te encantara

**Hipo y Merida volaban entre las nubes, alejándose de berk hacia el bosque.**

-amo esto (viendo el cielo) tenías razón sobre los atardeceres

-lo sé es maravilloso (viendo fijamente a la pelirroja que se ruborizó) mira esto…

**El castaño se dejó caer de su dragón haciendo que la pelirroja le gritara del susto y leya vio a chimuelo que le dio una sonrisa complacida, Merida busco con los ojos al castaño.**

-Me buscabas? (gritándole mientras planeaba de espaldas)

-hahaha Asombroso! Vuelas! Hay algo que no hagas hipo!

-no lo hay!

-Cuidado!

-hay dioses! Chimuelo!

**Las ramas de los árboles se veían al frente y chimuelo voló lo más rápido que pudo para rescatar a su jinete cosa que se dificultaba por su cola.**

-leya vamos!

**Chimuelo e hipo se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la velocidad con la cual leya voló hacia él. Lo suficientemente rápido para sostener a hipo y dejarlo a salvo en el suelo.**

-wou, gracias (levantándose con la ayuda de chimuelo que había llegado pocos segundos después)

-no hay de que, eso fue asombroso! Como lo hiciste?

-bueno es esta armadura, yo la hice aún le faltan algunos ajustes, algo para nivelarme es un prototipo

-es asombrosa tal vez con una aleta en la parte de atrás te daría más estabilidad y te ayudaría con las corrientes de aire

-tienes razón, ayudaría con los giros, excelente idea, estas llena de sorpresas verdad

-hahaha "no tienes idea"

**Merida comenzó a caminar entre el los arboles seguida por hipo, llegaron a una especie de colina desde donde se podía ver toda la aldea, Merida se sentó para admirar la vista al igual que hipo, pasaron los minutos y la noche ya había caído en berk, Merida vio al chico sentado junto a ella su presencia no le molestaba por el contrario, le agradaba estar a su lado más de lo que quisiera admitir, su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes le recordaban el bosque, el bosque en el que se perdía, le daba libertad y refugio todo lo que amaba y no solo eso él era valiente, ingenioso, atrevido, simpático y amante de los dragones como ella entonces se dio cuenta quería conocer más de él, como aprendió a montar dragones, como es que un vikingo tenía un furia nocturna como amigo, que relación tenía con astrid, como es que inventaba tantas cosas, como fue que perdió su pierna…**

-qué pasa? (hipo que sintió la mirada de Merida y volteo a verla)

-am… no es nada, sobre tu pregunta de hace rato

-oye no tienes que decirme…

-no está bien, confió en ti (Merida se había sorprendido al decir eso y le provoco una sonrisa al castaño)

-de acuerdo

-lejos de aquí, muy al norte entre montañas de hielo y el océano congelado hay una isla cubierta de hielo, si lo ves de lejos es como una enorme estructura con enormes picos de hielo solido pero una vez que entras y surcas sus pasadizos de roca, encuentras un maravilloso refugio para toda clase de dragones y en este caso para mí.

**Que tal eh? Sorprendidos? ****A mí en lo personal me encanta (no lo digo porque yo la esté escribiendo XD) .**

**Que me dicen del nombre de él joven Macintosh**

**Y la pareja que hace con Astrid! **

**Muchas sorpresas muchas pero bueno comenten que tal ya saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios y bueno eso es todo por ahora gracias a **

**Natyleoncruz: hahaha ntp gracias por tus comentarios**

**Marifrosthiccuppaz: gracias que bueno que te guste tanto!**

**Lacoliflorindomable: esos dioses! Si la voy a seguir gracias!**

**furia-nocturna-21.07**

**Alize.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mericcup**

**Hipo escuchaba fascinado a Merida, el solo había visto un lugar como el que describía en sus sueños y ella vivía ahí, eso explicaba muchas cosas.**

-y cundo entras miles de dragones vuelan a tu alrededor, (haciendo ademanes) por fuera no se ve tan grande pero por dentro no podrías ver el final del domo, plantas silvestres crecen y le dan vida a todo, los dragones reposan en el césped y tenemos un lago con cascadas dentro del santuario!

-el santuario?

-si así escomo le decimos, Val y yo hemos rescatado dragones de todas clases, tenemos un gruñido que quedo ciego en una trapa pero es realmente amigable y un cortalluvias con un ala rajada así que ya no puede volar es muy triste verlo sin poder hacer lo que ama

-es increíble que rescates dragones y quien es ese tal Val?

-hahaha no es lo que crees, Val es (nerviosa) am… una amiga, no, más como mi familia, como una tía loca de los dragones ella ya vivía en el santuario cuando… yo

-cuando…?

-cuando leya y yo lo encontramos

-oh ya veo

-si, deberías conocerla

-me encantaría! Tal vez en el santuario haya algún furia nocturna!

-no lo hay, lo siento te lo dije cuando nos conocimos Val me conto sobre ellos pero jamás había visto uno se supone que están extintos chimuelo debe ser el último de su especie al igual que leya (viendo tristemente a ambos dragones que se habían acurrucado tras ellos)

-cuéntame más que otros dragones hay? Tenemos que ir!

-hahaha lo hare en otra ocasión ya es tarde, leya y yo necesitamos descansar está bien?

-oh si claro, por supuesto, lo siento es que es increíble! Puedes dormir en mi casa y dejaremos a leya en la academia tenemos todo lo que necesita

-oh no, te lo agradezco pero no podría dejarla

-muy bien entonces ambas irán a nuestra casa, (abrazando a chimuelo) que dices amigo no te importa prestarle tu cama a leya o sí? (el dragón solo dio un gruñido de gusto) pues está decidido

-am… de acuerdo

**Hipo empezó a montar a chimuelo pero fue detenido por la pelirroja**

-qué pasa?

-podrías no decir nada? Sobre el santuario y eso

-por qué?

-pues… no lo sé no soy una persona muy… (Nerviosa comenzó a dar de vueltas de un lado a otro) confió en ti pero no sé si… no te ofendas

-por supuesto que no, cuando estés lista tu puedes contárselos, de igual forma no podría describirlo como tú lo haces (acercándose a Merida) tranquila puedes confiar en mi (dándole un rápido bezo en la mejilla y alejándose hacia chimuelo rápidamente para que la pelirroja no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas) pues síganos (alzando el vuelo)

**Merida se había quedado petrificada, todo paso tan de pronto que ella solo toco su mejilla sonrojada y subió a leya. La recamara de Hipo no era muy diferente a la de Merida en el santuario, había una cama de madera y una enorme ventana sobre ella, la cama de chimuelo era un pedazo de roca circular que ocupaba casi toda la habitación dejando espacio en una esquina en donde se encontraba un escritorio repleto de papeles con ideas para sus inventos y dibujos de dragones, eran tantos que la pared estaba cubierta por ellos. Merida había seguido a Hipo sin decir una palabra e Hipo se sentía nervioso como para hablarle a Merida. **

-tú los hiciste? (rompiendo el incómodo silencio)

-sí, si (acercándose para mostrarle los dibujos a Merida) este para la cola de chimuelo tenemos que mejorar ese vuelo en solitario y este es sobre las modificaciones al traje, anotare las ideas que me diste y luego lo dibujare (viendo a la chica y alejándose) am… necesitas algo más?… leche caliente de yak o alguna otra cosa, una manzana talvez?

-tentador pero estamos bien, gracias (sin querer ver a hipo a los ojos)

-entonces las dejamos descansar

**Hipo salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí para dormir en la parte de abajo de la casa, mientras bajaba Merida escucho un poco de lo que decía.**

-soy un tonto (golpeándose la frente) "ahora ella creerá que soy un acosador, no lleva ni un día de conocerme" soy un tonto un tonto…

-"borra esa sonrisa de tu cara Merida" (caminando de lado a lado), pero que pasa conmigo? primero ejecuto todo un plan maestro para no casarme "poniendo en peligro a todos incluso a mí misma" y ahora me gusta un vikingo! Espera quien dijo que me gusta? A quien engaño si me gusta (tirándose sobre la cama) "no puedo no después de lo que provoque… pero eso fue ya hace más de un año, lo hecho, hecho esta y que diría mi madre… no puedo… bueno y en dado caso yo le gusto? O no?" AGH! (leya se quedó viendo a Merida) no creo que pueda dormir hoy

**Una soleada mañana en berk.**

-"ya lo decidí me disculpare con Merida por lo de ayer" (hipo subía las escaleras sosteniendo una charola con un tazón de lo que parecía avena una manzana roja, un vaso con agua y a un lado una pequeña flor silvestre) Merida, buenos días te traje el desayuno (tocando la puerta sin recibir respuesta) puedo pasar o te lo dejo…, Merida? (hipo abrió la puerta y su sorpresa al ver la habitación vacía casi hace que tire la charola) lo sabía ella me odia

**En el cielo el chico de cabello castaño y su dragón negro habían buscado a la pelirroja por casi una hora.**

-mira ahí amigo creo que son ellas

-ahí va, atrápalo! Hahaha (Merida estaba jugando con leya en un rio atrapando peces) mira atrape uno! "era más fácil cuando caían del cielo" Ah no te muevas tanto! (escapándose de entre las manos de Merida y tirándola al agua) esto sería más fácil si tuviera mi arco

-pero no sería tan divertido

-hipo (avergonzada) hola, buenos días (chimuelo corrió hacia Merida para que lo acariciara) nosotras estábamos…

-atrapando el desayuno?

-sip, intentándolo más bien (chimuelo vio a leya comer y le pidió un poco)

-(tocándose a cabeza nervioso) te busque esta mañana y ya no estabas

-sí, lo lamento, no podía dormir y la verdad es que les perdí la costumbre a los lugares cerrados

-entiendo, bueno pues te perdiste de mi amabilidad vikinga, por suerte (sacando la manzana de una bolsa)

-mm… deliciosa, amabilidad vikinga? Jamás lo había escuchado

-bueno en realidad la amabilidad vikinga constaría de no degollarte, aunque estoy intentando cambiar eso

-bueno digámosle entonces la amabilidad de hipo (viendo los ojos verdes del chico)

**Hipo estaba nervioso no quería ver a la chica a los ojos, si lo hacía probablemente haría otra cosa "estúpida" y no quería asustarla, así que solo desviaba la mirada.**

-am… y entonces eres buena con el arco?

-no es por presumir pero lo soy

-bueno creo que te podría ayudar con eso (subiendo a chimuelo sin ver a Merida) puede que bocon tenga alguno

**Merida se quedó confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud en hipo, le había hablado sin siquiera mirarla.**

-Tal vez tenía razón "yo no le gusto y en verdad" solo es amable… (Montando a leya siguiendo a hipo que ya le había adelantado por varios metros)

**En la armería Hipo buscaba a bocon mientras Merida buscaba con los ojos un arco y alguna cosa interesante**

-Hola? Bocon?

-que hay chicos, no esperaba verlos por aquí tan pronto, que tal esa pata?

-(viendo a leya) ya se encuentra mucho mejor, tratamos de no esforzarla

-excelente así en unos pocos días podrás volver a casa, suponiendo que no tengas razón para quedarte (viendo a Hipo) y díganme que puedo hacer por ustedes?

-ah… si… buscamos un arco para Merida

-un arco?

-y algunas flechas

-no es mi arma favorita, en cambio puedo ofrecerte una hacha de muy buena calidad mucho mejor que lo que puede hacer un arco

-te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz de hacer con el arco

-enserio? Mm… (Viendo a Merida muy de cerca tratando de intimidar a Merida pero ella no sedió) deacuerdo (apartándose rápidamente para sacar una caja de madera larga de entre una montaña de cosas) estaba guardando esto lo fabrique de hierro de gordontua cuando recién lo descubrimos

**En la caja se encontraba un arco recurvo plateado con unos grabados en las orillas y algunas flechas del mismo material**

-"es perfecto" (Merida miraba emocionada el arco)

-por qué lo guardabas?

-bueno, la verdad es que si me gusta el arco el problema es el encontrar uno que se pueda usar con una mano y un garfio

-entiendo, pues nos lo llevamos

-espera un momento, este arco no puede ser usado por cualquiera, siempre eh dicho que tu no eliges tu arma ella te elige a ti (viendo a Merida) tendras que probar que este arco es para ti y solo para ti

-oye bocon ella no tiene que…

-hecho

-pues está decidido (dándole el arco a Merida) veamos que puedes hacer

**Disparar exactamente en el mismo lugar rompiendo en pedazos la flecha anterior atravesando la diana no te parece suficiente! Bocon! Pero bueno dejemos que lo descubran en el próximo capítulo al igual que ustedes ;P.**

Natyleoncruz: gracias por tus comentarios, no podría subir más por semana por que no te voy a mentir no me da tiempo de escribirlos, ya sé que dirás que todos los de fanfic decimos eso pero la escuela está hecha para controlarnos! No les vastan las cinco horas en la escuela te dejan tareas de un día para otro diciendo que no tienes nada más que hacer, pero eso dicen los otros 6 profesores de las otras materias! Complot! Saludos.

**Alize.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mericcup**

**Hola, yo soy alize y tengo una dedicación especial para natyleoncruz que cumple años este viernes 27 y que muy dulcemente me envía sus comentarios y sigue el fic, muchas gracias a ti y a todos! naty para ti el episodio diez! Y una cosa más: feliz feliz no cumpleaños a tí a tú feliz feliz no cumpleaños para ti para tu que sean muy felices y ahora sóplale a la luz feliz feliz no cumpleaños te doy yo! (no cumpleaños porque es hasta el vienes ;)**

**Los personajes en este fanfic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dreamworks y Disney.**

**-diálogos**

"**pensamiento"**

Episodio 10.-

**Una manzana roja sobre un pequeño poste de madera no muy alto colocado a unos cincuenta metros de distancia cuesta arriba entre las casas, lo que parecía una construcción, dragones que pasaban volando aquí y allá, una carreta con mercancía, y…**

-y… (Aplaudiendo dos veces)

**Toda la gente del pueblo salió de la nada a hacer las labores del día, como si bocon los hubiera invocado la gente iba de un lado a otro, movía cosas, los constructores llegaron a trabajar cargando troncos de madera, niños corrían, y un hombre se había quedado parado en medio del camino con la mirada perdida justo frente al objetivo de Merida.**

-bueno esto es fácil, solo tienes que bajar la manzana del poste (señalando con una sonrisa y viendo a Merida de reojo que solo veía para todos lados)

-Bocon! Estás loco! Ese tiro es casi imposible es…(hipo se quedó callado al ver a la pelirroja tomar el arco)

**Merida apuntaba hacia la manzana lista a disparar, pero una leve brisa movió un mechón de su cabello y la hizo bajar el arco **

-está bien Merida no tienes de que… (Hipo se acercó a Merida pero su mirada lo dejo mudo)

-bueno tal vez exagere un poco… será mejor (fingiendo que comenzaba a caminar)

**El viento soplo una vez más.**

-"los ojos bien abiertos, anclado, inhala y… suelta!"

**Merida no había apuntado a la manzana en vez de eso apunto más arriba donde pasaba un terrible terror que se asustó tanto que soltó lo que cargaba.**

-bueno eso fue… (bocon vio que Merida tenía la mirada en la manzana)

**La flecha comenzó a caer con rapidez y en su camino, corto la cuerda que sostenía un balde con agua causando que un niño que corría resbalara empujando a una señora que cargaba un barril lleno de pescado, un hombre de la construcción por esquivar el pescado golpeo el poste que sostenía la manzana haciéndola caer y rodar cuesta abajo, un terrible terror voló a comer pescado soltando su botín el cual era en realidad el casco vikingo del hombre que se quedó parado sin hacer nada que por agradecimiento de recuperar su casco y que había escuchado todo, le llevó la manzana que había caído a sus pies, a la chica pelirroja que bajaba su arco lentamente.**

-no hay de que… (Haciendo una leve reverencia al extraño del casco y tomando la manzana) y entonces (volteando a ver a bocon que tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo)

-sabía que podías hacerlo, lo vi en tu cara (tomando las flechas y un carcaj café con grabado)

-woow es muy bonito, gracias

-bien merecido lo tienes eso fue más que impresionante jovencita

-puede decirme Merida

-muy bien pues dime bocon y si necesitas otra cosa dímelo

-bueno ya que lo dices bocon… vi entre tus cosas una ocarina… y pues yo…

-(buscando el pequeño instrumento) aquí tienes la verdad yo prefiero mi pequeña flauta de pan (sacándola del bolsillo y comenzando a tocar for the dancing and dreaming) creo que la conoces (viendo que Merida tocaba) porque te detienes?

-solo conozco esa parte de la canción

-(tal vez me equivoque, sí, era imposible) muy bien pues tienes alguna otra?

-mmm… si…

**Suena Noble Maiden Fair versión ocarina***

-(susurrando a hipo) hermosa, entrena dragones, excelente con el arco y con talento musical, yo que tu no la dejaría ir…

-es muy bonita tiene letra? (hipo se había quedado viendo a la pelirroja)

- si… (Triste)

-Merida, está todo bien?

-sí, pero yo no canto (dándole una sonrisa a hipo)

-pues siempre es un gusto tenerte por aquí Merida, ahora si me disculpan tengo que terminar mi trabajo antes de que el jefe regrese

-muy bien "se está tardando más de lo habitual" bueno nosotros iremos a la academia

-no te preocupes hipo estoy seguro que tu padre estará bien (entrando a la armería)

-tu padre?!

-si (nervioso)

-si tu padre es el gran jefe eso que te hace a ti?

-pues… seria el próximo jefe, pero eso no es para mí, yo quiero conocer el mundo, desde que montamos dragones los horizontes se han desvanecido quiero vivir a…

- aventuras, ser libre para escribir mi propio destino y encontrar "porqué eso me suena tan familiar" (sonriendo) entiendo completamente (suspirando)

**Hipo se quedó viendo a la pelirroja, las personas normalmente lo felicitaban por tener tal honor y otras sentían celos de él pero nadie entendía como se sentía realmente, que él deseaba su libertad. Solo llego a contárselo a una persona, Astrid, pero ella le había dicho que evitaba responsabilidades y que debía estar orgulloso de recibir tal honor, asi que hipo nunca volvió a mencionarlo pero… ahí estaba ella, esa chica que apenas conocía que por alguna razón lo entendía, no lo juzgaba y deseaba las mismas cosas, no podía evitarlo se estaba enamorado de ella.**

-hipo? Estas bien? (acercándose al castaño que se había quedado con la mirada perdida)

-si estoy perfectamente (alejándose nervioso porque la cara se le había puesto roja por tener a Merida tan cerca) pues hay que irnos (montando a chimuelo)

-"pero que le pasa" (subiendo a leya y saliendo tras hipo)

**En la academia, un chico y un nadder mortal intentaban sobrevivir al ataque de sus contrapartes.**

**-**por favor Astrid ya te dije que no es lo que piensas (agachándose tras una barrera de madera)

-CALLATE! No quiero escucharlo! (haciendo que su dragón lanzara espinas)

-podrías ayudarme (viendo a su dragón pero también estaba asustado de ambas y se escondía tras el chico) eres un dragón vamos! No dan tanto mie… (Sin terminar la frase un hacha que atravesó la barrera estaba a centímetros de su rostro)

-Vasta! que está pasando aquí!

-Astrid y su novio tienen una pelea (patán volteo a ver a hipo)

-más bien astrid le da una paliza a su novio (rieron los gemelos)

-él no es mi novio! (golpeando a patán en el estómago)

-(desde el piso y tratando de recuperar el aire) eso quiere decir que sigues disponible?

-(pisando a patán) Vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí (viendo a Merida y a Hipo) ahora también él? No crees que estas abarcando mucho terreno? (sarcástica)

-Astrid!

-no tengo idea de que estas hablando

-No clarooo, llegas aquí de la nada haciéndote la perdida y presumiendo tu dragón, mírenme, mírenme soy una magnifica entrenadora de dragones! Todos caigan a mis pies!

-es broma, no? (susurrándole a hipo)

-desafortunadamente parece que no, no te preocupes detendré esto ya mismo, Astrid cuál es tu problema?! (subiendo la voz)

-mi problema es ella! Quien se cree que es para venir a robarme a… dime que sabemos de ella? (viendo a hipo)Que tal si es una espía como la tal heather o como se llame

-aun no lo supera (dijeron los gemelos)

-agh! Estoy harta! (Acercándose a Merida amenazante, pero se detuvo al ver que Merida instintivamente apretó el arco y su mano se deslizo a las flechas)

**Leya vio acercarse a Astrid y comenzó a gruñir para defender a Merida pero la pelirroja la detuvo.**

-como sea esto se acabo

-estoy de acuerdo (montando a su dragón y saliendo volando)

-y pensé que nos llevaríamos bien, colocándose el arco en la espalda

-ciento eso (saliendo del escondite)

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa o si?

-en cierto modo lo es, Astrid nos espiaba y vio cómo te abracé, hiso conjeturas y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra

-es una lastima

-sí, iré tras ella otra vez, nos vemos

-si nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos asuntos pendientes con Larry la oveja

-no preguntes (viendo como Merida se le quedo viendo) pues… quieres pasar un día juntos?

-si, me encantaría (sonriendo)

-muy bien, dientepua y yo nos quedaremos un rato más (aun en el piso sin poder moverse) dientepua? Dientepua? Sigues ahí?

**Seguro que no… hahaha pues ese fue el episodio diez con dedicatoria y también con agradecimientos especiales a:**

Marihipofrost: cómo es que tienes vacaciones?!,hahaha muchas gracias

M. Barskerville: gracias y a mí me gusta que te esté gustando * . *

**Alize.**


End file.
